Sepenggal Alasan
by Ayazaka Miki
Summary: Ada sepenggal alasan, yang membuat Sasha makan kentang dengan rapi. —Sasha/Rivaille.


**Sepenggal Alasan**

**Written by** Ayazaka Miki.

**Shingeki no Kyojin ** Hajime Isayama.

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Romance/Humor.

**Warning : **Gaje. AR. Typo.

.

.

.

"_Ada sepenggal alasan, yang membuat Sasha makan kentang dengan rapi."_

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, Eren. Tidakkah kamu merasa aneh dengan Gadis Kentang?"bisik Connie pada Eren. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Eren meninggalkan roti-nya sejenak dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk manis dan memakan kentang rebus dengan amat rapi.

"Eh? Mengapa ia makan kentang dengan cara seperti itu?"tanya Eren balik. Ia merasa heran sekali. Gadis Kentang— Sasha Braus, yang biasanya makan dengan _ugal-ugalan_, sekarang justru makan dengan sangat sopan dan anggun. "Dia kesambet apa?"tanya Eren lagi. Connie mengendikkan bahunya, tanda tidak tau. "Aku coba tanyakan Mikasa, ya."ucap Eren.

Eren segera mendatangi Mikasa yang tengah bercengkerama hangat dengan Armin.

"Mikasa!"panggil Eren. Mikasa menoleh. "Ada apa, Eren?"tanya Mikasa. Armin memandang Eren penasaran. Di mulutnya, sepotong roti bertengger meminta untuk segera di lahap. Eren segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

"Apa yang membuat Gadis Kentang bisa makan dengan sangat rapi begitu?"tanya Eren _to-the-point_. "Dengan rapi?"ulang Armin yang sudah berhasil menelan rotinya. Ia segera mencari-cari sosok Sasha Braus. Ia langsung terbatuk setelah menemukannya.

Mikasa berdehem, meminta perhatian. Tanpa dikomando dua kali, Eren dan Armin menatap Mikasa. "3 hari yang lalu..."

* * *

Sasha Braus yang dijuluki 'Gadis Kentang', tengah menikmati _potato-koi_nya di ujung Wall Maria dengan amat nyaman. Ia bisa setenang itu karena _sepertinya_ tak akan ada seekor _Colossal Titan_ yang akan muncul. Kalaupun muncul, ia sudah siap dengan pedangnya.

Yah, Sasha tetaplah Sasha. Ia makan dengan seenaknya, hingga remahan kentang menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

"_Potato_-kun, aku mencintaimu sehidup semati..."gumam Sasha sambil menatap kentang rebusnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia sangat suka bila suasana sangat tenang dan hanya ada Sasha bersama _Potato_-kun.

Namun, suara langkah kaki berbalut sepatu yang berjalan mendekat merubah semuanya.

Ketika Sasha menoleh, ia mendapati sang _Corporal_ yang sangat cetar membahana badai. Seketika itu, ia langsung panik karena sebuah potongan besar dari kentang rebus masih memenuhi mulutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Tanpa diduga, sang _Corporal_ justru duduk di sebelahnya.

Hal itu bukan membuat Sasha tenang. Dia makin panik karena _terlalu takut_ untuk menghadapi sang _Corporal_ secara _face-to-face_. Meski begitu, menurutnya ini lebih baik daripada tidak diberi kentang untuk dua hari saja.

"Hari tanpa titan sungguh enak, ya."celetuk _Corporal_ bernama Rivaille itu tenang. Sasha hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia memegang teguh pesan ibunya untuk tidak berbicara saat mengunyah maupun sebelum menelan makanan.

"Apa yang _Corporal_ lakukan disini? Apa anda perlu sesuatu?"tanya Sasha setelah potongan kentang rebus itu bisa ia telan. "Ah~ Menghabiskan hari di dalam _wall_ bukanlah hal yang bagus, Sasha."jawab Rivaille ringan. Awalnya, Sasha tidak percaya. Mana mungkin _Corporal_ yang paling ia kagumi memanggil Sasha dengan nama kecilnya?

Rivaille diam-diam memperhatikan Sasha. Ia merasa sangat risih saat melihat remahan kentang menempel di sekitar mulut Sasha. Karena ketidak sabarannya, Rivaille meraih sehelai sapu tangan putih yang selalu dibawanya dan membersihkan remahan kentang dari mulut Sasha dengannya.

Sasha sangat terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba Rivaille. Perlahan, mukanya memerah.

Setelah membersihkan remahan kentang yang ada di wajah Sasha, Rivaille lantas kembali mengantongi sapu tangan putihnya. Ia berbisik ke telinga Sasha dengan suara yang -menurut Sasha-_ sangat seksi_, "Kalau remahan itu masih ada di sekitar mulutmu saat kau makan, aku tidak akan segan untuk menciummu."

* * *

"Heee? Jadi itu ceritanya?"tanya Eren tak percaya. "Adakah lanjutannya? Ceritamu terdengar belum selesai."komentar Armin. "Tidak. Aku hanya mendengarnya sampai waktu itu."jawab Mikasa datar. Eren nampak mengepalkan tangannya. Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Yosh! Ini akan menjadi gossip yang bagus!"seru Eren. Armin tertawa kecil. Mikasa hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sementara itu...

Kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh _Corporal_ Rivaille sungguh menghantui pikiran Sasha. Setiap kali mengingat bagaimana cara sang _Corporal_ membisikkannya, wajah Sasha pasti langsung merona merah.

Mau tidak mau, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk makan dengan sopan.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**#pojok author**_

Akhirnya, saya kena demam SnK yang ditularkan teman-teman saya. Waktu pertama nonton, jujur, saya _agak_ kurang ngerti sama ceritanya. Tapi akhirnya mengerti juga xD

Jangan tanya kenapa saya pilih pair Sasha x Rivaille. Sebuah headcannon mampir ke otak saya dan bikin saya jatuh hati sama pair crack ini.

Saya tidak memaksa readers untuk me-riview fict yang saya bikin saat bosan ini. Tapi bila ada yang mau me-riview, saya amat menghargainya.


End file.
